Alfred Merrill
Alfred Merrill (メリル, アルフレッド) is the chief of the Forest of Illusions. He's a rejected card who is close friends with Dinah Willowfield and Cameron Kuriko. He is often annoying and rude and no one really knows which side he's on. History Alfred grew up and was raised by his uncle Barnett in the Forest of Illusions. His parents were mere faceless cards who simply didn't want a rejected card as their son, thus they gave Alfred to Barnett, who's also a reject. Alfred has always had hate in his heart, from day one. He often got into fights with the local kids and would come home with his face swollen and bruise and his arms all cut up. He was considered a delinquent and not many of the parents around the Forest of Illusions approved of him. Alfred, wanting to make a title for himself, began to practice the power of illusions. He often trained with his uncle to achieve this. As Alfred grew stronger with these abilities, he found a joy in scaring people around him and making people suffer. Alfred soon met Cameron and they became good friends, though Alfred always disrespected him just as he did with everyone else. Another day Alfred met Dinah, who was lingering around the forest just as she got out of the house she was locked up in. Dinah pestered him a lot and they became friends. It was new to him because Alfred always pushed people away. For once in his life, he finally had friends. When Alfred was 16 he was looked to as the man of the village, he was well respected and the rejects knew about his powers and him as a person. Alfred was still how he was, though. Sarcastic, rude, and disrepectful. When Alfred was 19 the current chief of the forest Romeo Willowfield died and Alfred was nominated as the new chief of the forest by the towns people. Personality Alfred loves torturing people and doesn't give a shit about anyone unless it's someone who is close to him. Alfred is very sarcastic and enjoys making people suffer, finding much fun out of it; because of these traits he is considered a douche. He is never true to himself or anyone else and will say he's okay when he's not. Alfred is also very mean and tends to insult people a lot. He is very jealous when it comes to certain people and won't back down when he disapproves of something. Alfred is also selfish and usually saves himself before saving anyone else, with only a few people being exceptions. He is shown to be greedy as well, trying any way to get money because he's broke himself. Alfred is a leader, however, and cherishes his role in the Forest of Illusions. Appearance Alfred has dark blond hair with long side hairs. He has white skin and blue eyes. He wears a long open vest with the collars up and a gray muscle shirt underneath with short sleeves and a thin tight "turtleneck". He wears brown pants that are tucked into black combat boots with a black belt. He wears black fingerless gloves. Relationships Dinah Willowfield Alfred and Dinah are close like brother and sister, nothing more. Dinah was one of his first friends. Though Alfred often picks on her and even kills her at times, they love each other and they need each other to survive. Alfred often gets jealous when Dinah is with somebody else like a brother would. Though Alfred doesn't show it, he cares about Dinah a lot and would be really upset if anything happened to her. When Dinah's in danger he's always there to protect her, like when Noir Maganti was trying to kill her. Cameron Kuriko Though the two are often shown fighting and arguing, they have a brotherly bond. The two respect each other even though they do not show it and they always watch eachothers backs. They are close to one another and usually joke with each other. Alfred is able to go to Cameron when he has something he wants to get off his chest or when he is concerned about something. The two always work together and, like Dinah, Alfred would be torn and lost if Cameron were to disappear one day. Alfred would throw his life on the line for Cameron despite being selfish. Lenora Heart Alfred usually bickers at Lenora Heart when things don't go right. He blames her for all the problems and trouble that happens even when Lenora has nothing to do with it. He finds her lazy and a slacker; never giving her any credit when in reality she is hardworking and risks her life for him. He calls her names and yells at her constantly. It is not shown, but Alfred respects Lenora secretly. Athena Merrill At first Alfred didn't like Athena and thought she was just a crazy stalker. However, her determination to be with him touched him and he eventually fell in love with her, but never really showed it because he was scared of his feelings. Alfred was always a tsundere.. When Athena fell for Noir and went to be with him, he was crushed but also blamed himself for not telling her. He tried to get over her but couldn't. Whenever Athena showed up he would get nervous and would blush madly, but still called her names and picked on her. Later on Alfred dies while protecting Dinah from a cannibal attack. His final words were "tell Athena.. I love her.. and I always have.. tell her.. I'm sorry." The news reached Athena with the message and Athena grew very upset. Noir encouraged her to be with him and that he'd be alright. Alfred is soon revived thanks to Faust. Athena goes to Alfred to confirm the news and learns that it was true. Alfred was always hiding it because he was afraid of his feelings and he never experienced love. Athena becomes torn because she loves both Noir and Alfred. Noir tells her again that she should go with Alfred and that he'll find happiness someday. Athena goes with Alfred but still feels guilty because she loves Noir as well. Athena decides that it's best that to pick no one because she didn't deserve them. She breaks up with Alfred who becomes enraged and upset. He turns around sadly and makes her leave. Athena went to go tell Noir that she can't be with him but finds that Noir was now with another girl, Sakura Maganti to be specific. Athena realizes her love for Alfred and runs back to him. This time, however, Alfred denies her love for him and says that he can't believe her. He tells her "...Damn it.. You say that but I can't even believe you anymore.. How lame. A douche like me falling in love! Just like a fairy tale." After a while of bickering and sobbing, Alfred finally believes Athena and gives it another shot. The two end up going out without any conflicts this time. Eventually they get married. Noir Maganti Alfred despises Noir with a passion. This all started when Alfred was finding a suitor for Dinah and Noir came into the picture, stating how he was Leon Burke. As soon as Alfred met him, he hated him and hated his cocky personality and the fact that he was acting like Dinah was a prize. There was also a hint of jealousy, though. Alfred despises him more when Noir turns his back on them and tries to kill Dinah constantly. Even when Noir is good, Alfred still hates Noir and holds a grudge. Kurtis Alfred, unlike with most of Dinah's suitors, thinks that Kurtis is a good kid and approves of him. Alfred has clearly accepted him, but that doesn't save him from Alfred's insulting and teasing. Overall, Alfred respects him and has stated before that they are similar in a way.